


i like me better when i'm with you

by redpaladin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ....sorta, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Jake, Bisexual Rich, Fluff, I hate tags, M/M, Pining, bfasjkgd this is super self indulgent, lil change in pov at times, post squip, thank u for the support on my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaladin/pseuds/redpaladin
Summary: "I don't wanna be right if this is supposed to be wrong."___Rich and Jake even managed to go to the same college and get the same room. Rich has an essay to write but Jake only has a towel on and Rich just wants to hold his hand, okay?





	i like me better when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> just bros ... Theyre just bros i promi
> 
> also i wanted to make a plot for this but as u can see that didnt exactly happen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i just wanted the cute?? that's... that's all i wanted  
> [ if this gets more attention i may add a smutty part later ]

Rich did not want to admit he had a crush on his best friend, but unfortunately, he had to come to that conclusion when Jake came out of the bathroom in only a towel. And no, it wasn't just sexual. Memorizing Jake's smile, seeing his hair not styled a million times, remembering his eyes always reflecting with energy, and knowing where Jake's birthmarks are were pretty good signs to tell if you already know this person. Or if you want to know this person even more. Rich knew Jake better than anyone else, and he hoped it could stay that way. Jake and him were so close and Rich never wanted that to be ruined, not by any crushes or other people in general.  
  
Even if it wasn't purely sexual, seeing Jake like that made Rich's imagination stir. He hated it when his mind played tricks on him like that. Rich was just glad that his SQUIP didn't start to mock him, chugging that red liquid a few hours ago helped a bit. He almost wished he hadn't so his SQUIP could tell him to stop. But even a glance at Jake had him thinking again, which was the last thing he wanted. Especially when he was supposed to be focused on the essay he was typing.  
  
Jake took more steps into the room, laughing at something he was telling Rich about. Of course, Rich couldn't comprehend a word, instead focusing on his voice. He just wanted to hug Jake, confess to him, ask where more birthmarks were, be his. He really wanted to be Jake's boyfriend. Just his.  
  
"—listening?" Jake's arms were crossed, looking a little concerned directly at Rich.  
  
Rich blinked a few times. "Uhhh, what?"  
  
Jake laughed. "I was telling you about what happened today. Some freshman tripped and landed on the guy who sits next to me in that one class I always complain to you about, then blamed that guy and that same guy started fuckin' freaking out, like, I don't even know, dude. We were just walking with each other, then he was about to beat the freshman up, bro. I could have died because of a freshman." At some point, Jake had sat next to Rich on their shabby couch. Still in a fucking towel. Rich sort of wanted to die at that moment.  
  
Even still, Rich couldn't help but feel wary about Jake. "You've never talked about that guy, have you? How long have you been talking?" Rich didn't know why he felt jealous. It's not like he made a move or anything.   
  
Jake thought about it for a moment. "I dunno, we sorta just became friends," he started before scratching his neck. "Like, I dunno, he's kinda weird. I might just stop talking with him altogether."  
  
"What's his name?" Rich's question was a little too fast.  
  
Jake hesitated. "Uh, Jason."  
  
Rich stopped asking and pretended he knew what he was typing on his computer. He didn't even know. He just didn't wanna show his jealousy, that's the last thing he wanted.  
  
Jake raised an eyebrow, obviously suspicious. "Is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
Rich swallowed, almost nervous to answer. "I was only curious," he replied, his lisp not making him feel any better about this situation. "I just wanna have your friends be my friends, haha. Just makes sense, dude."  
  
The taller one leaned back completely, letting his body relax. "Alright," he sighed out. That also didn't help Rich's already scrambled mind. "Just letting you know you're my best friend. Don't think I'm replacing you."  
  
"I-I know you're not—" "You stutter when you lie, so shut it and trust ya boy Jakey D."  
  
Rich wanted to curse at Jake, but found himself almost frozen, realizing Jake also noticed things about him. Does that mean he notices as much as Rich notices about Jake? Does that mean Rich is his, too?  
  
'Okay, my thoughts are getting out of hand. You're overthinking. He probably doesn't like you like that. Just chill, let him make conversation,' he thought.  
  
'Or stop feeling this way for a guy and find a girl with nice tits to please you.'  
  
That's a different voice. And he was not going to ruin the mood by getting up to get some Mountain Dew Red. So, he sat there, ignoring the voice. Thinking about other things.  
  
Except the voice only grew louder with more glitches in its words. It started to call him useless and spouted slurs. It made him feel exactly how he used to.  
  
Rich didn't notice he was zoning out, unable to think about anything. Until Jake waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Earth to Richard Goranski! Dude, what's wrong?" Jake looked confused.  
  
Rich quickly set his laptop down on their overused table and got up. "Gimme a second. I'm thirsty."  
  
Jake sat there, alone. He was worried. Incredibly worried. He knew he had nothing to be worried about, but he wondered if it was something he said. Did he come off too strong when he said he noticed he stuttered? Does Rich know Jake has a crush on him? Jake has wanted Rich to be his boyfriend, only his, for a while, but he didn't want the other to be uncomfortable. That was the last thing the boy wanted to do to his best friend, his all-time partner. Jake fidgeted, squirming in place. He just hoped he hadn't fucked up.  
  
Maybe Jake should tell Rich how everything is like for him right now. How he wants Rich to only be his, for them to be more. For them to kiss, cuddle, hold hands.   
  
Rich came back, a bit more like his usual dorky self, except a cocky smile wasn't plastered on his face.  
  
"Rich," Jake started, voice softer than usual. "Can we talk?"  
  
Rich gulped, then sat where he was again. "About what, bro?"  
  
Jake nervously chewed at his lip. Okay, he won't confess. He'll say something else. He shouldn't have mentioned he wanted to talk. And he's still in his damn towel. That makes this even more awkward. Plus, Rich wasn't himself. 'Okay, Jake, just express your concern. Don't confess, don't... Actually. Just say—'  
  
"—Nevermind," he decided, standing up, gripping his towel. He began to walk away, until he felt something grab at his wrist.  
  
"Dude, you can't do that to me. Tell me." Rich looked serious this time.  
  
He could never say no to Rich.  
  
"I was just worried, haha. Just. Yeah."  
  
"Actually, if you can't tell me the real thing, I wanna say something." Rich looked tired, but at the same time, determined.  
  
Jake pursed his lips, breathing out slowly. Finally, he opened his mouth. "O-Okay."  
  
Rich pulled him down to sit again, and looked directly into his eyes. "I don't know how else to say it, so... Let's just say I don't wanna be right if this is supposed to be wrong."  
  
Jake tilted his head. "What do you—"  
  
And suddenly, it was like Jake was thrown into outer space with only the other because Richard Goranski's lips were placed directly onto his in the most gentle, reassuring way possible. Rich ended it too early for Jake's liking, but he couldn't say he was disappointed. In fact, he was ecstatic. He hardly had any words to express how he felt.  
  
"Jake. I want to be yours."  
  
"Hoooly shit," Jake grabbed Rich's hips and pulled him closer. "Hell yes."  
  
Rich started laughing and Jake kissed the corner of his smile. This was easily, now, the best day ever. Without even having to say it, they knew they loved each other.


End file.
